


The Right One

by DawnAscendance



Category: Brewie - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Guy - Freeform, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnAscendance/pseuds/DawnAscendance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is going through some hard times due to depression. He thinks he's never going to find the right one in the world. Little does he know is, that someone might be closer than he thinks! Features Brewie. Many chapters await! Definite romance as well. Will be featuring mature rated events later on. Viewer description is advised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
     Brian sat alone in the Griffin family kitchen. Everyone was long in bed and sound asleep. Usually, he would be either in Peter and Lois' bedroom sleeping at the foot of their bed. Tonight, however, he was allowing his thoughts to get the best of him.  
     The white canine was sipping on the last of his Jack Daniels he had stored in the cabinet above the fridge. Enjoying the wonderful burning sensation each drink did to his stomach. He knew he drank too much; but every drink he took, he took some false comfort in the thought that he became closer to forgetting about his current depression.  
It is a well known fact that it doesn't take much to make a dog happy. That any dog can find meaning in life. Brian, however, was not born with that trait. Being the family dog just wasn't enough for him.

_I want to go out. Live my life. Find someone I love who truly loves me in return. I want to find meaning in my life._

     Hopeless thoughts for a dog who has had the amount of dates he's had that have ended badly. Not to mention pouring his heart and soul into a book that society deemed as a joke. How did he end up like this? A dog with such complex emotions. Why did it have to be him to suffer through this life where a purpose and finding love seemed like a fairy tale for someone like him? Why could he not just be a simple minded canine where a bowl of dog food and a family that loves him would be enough? These thoughts were consuming his mind like wildfire.  
     Brian sighed as he finished off the last of the Jack, which clearly wasn't going to help subside his thoughts tonight. He stood, a little unsteady at first, and went over to the sink to wash out the glass. As he finished, he walked into the living room and jumped onto the couch to try and get some sleep. He would have just slept at the foot of Peter and Lois' bed, but tonight, he didn't feel like being around them.  
As he made himself comfortable on the couch, his mind began to wander once again. He attempted to block out the feelings, but to no avail.

_Maybe I should go talk to my therapist again tomorrow. I need someone to talk to right now._

     It was right then, he remembered those couple of days he and the youngest Griffin Stewie were trapped in a bank vault. During that time, he admitted to Stewie about his troubles and how it had made him question his purpose in life. Not to mention, telling him how he had thought about ending it at times. Stewie comforted him and made it clear that if Brian were to ever leave, he would have lost someone who meant a great deal to him.  
     Though, Stewie was a pain at times. Though they had said and done things to each other that would render any other two people enemies. Stewie was the only person he could really talk to.

_I wonder if he's awake._

     It was unlikely as it as 2:30 in the morning; but Brian had a sudden need for comfort. Stewie was the most likely person to provide that.  
     Brian slowly rose from the couch and groggily made his way upstairs. As he approached Stewie's bedroom door, he hesitated. Surely, the toddler would not take kindly to Brian waking him up in the middle of the night to talk to him. Brian decided it was no worse than things that have happened in the past and quietly opened the door.  
The light from the hallway cast a light over Stewie's crib. Brian could see that the toddler was fast asleep. Brian quietly tiptoed to the crib and prodded Stewie in his side.

     "Stewie." he whispered.

     The baby stirred but fell still.

     Brian sighed and prodded Stewie a little harder. "Stewie, wake up."

     Stewie slowly turned over and barely opened his eyes and glared at the dog. "God dammit, mutt. What could you possibly want at this time? Could you not see I was sleeping?"

     Brian was used to the toddler's sharp tongue. He would usually come up with a retort in lighter moods. "Sorry. I need someone to talk to."

     "Could you have not waited until I was actually awake? Moron."

     Brian lowered his head and sighed. "Never mind. Sorry I woke you." He began to walk out of the room.

     "Wait."

     Brian paused and turned his head to look at Stewie. The toddler's gaze had softened a little as he waved the dog back in. Brian turned around and came back over to the crib.

     Stewie unlatched the bars separating the two and lowered them. He climbed out of the bed and sat beside the dog. "What's on your mind?"

     Brian sighed. "I've been having...thoughts again."

     The baby's eyes flashed with knowing; but he remained silent as the dog continued,

     "Everything. All these relationships I've had that have went sour. The fact I'm an absolute failure at everything I do. It makes me question the fact why I was ever born in the first place. Don't take this in the wrong way, but I want more than just to be the family dog, Stewie. How can I be anything more than that, though, when I have no one to share it with. Not to mention the fact that I have nothing to do with my life to help with something like that." he sighed in defeat. "Oh what's the point in it anymore? I'll never be truly happy. The sooner I face that fact, the better."

     Brian looked over at Stewie and seen the most incredulous look on his face. Before he could say anything, the child jumped to his feet.

     "How dare you." Those words erupted from his mouth like venom. "You are the most important person in my life. You think I care about any of these creatures that infect this house like a virus? No! You are the only person that even keeps me sane in this place. I'm so tired of you acting like your life has no meaning. I told you before, Brian. You give my life meaning!" Without you, I don't know where I'd be. There are things you will never understand as to how much you mean to me, Brian. But I promise, you will find that person you're looking for. It may not be today, may not be next week, but you will."

     Brian just stared at the child. He eventually smiled. "W-wow. Stewie, I...thank you. You just made me feel so much better."

     Stewie didn't reply right away. He had a small grin as his eyes began to lighten up. "I'm glad." Almost instantly after he said that, he looked down at the floor for a few seconds before lifting his head with the usual gleam in his eyes. "Now go be better somewhere else, dog. I'm going to sleep."

     Brian chuckled at this and got up to go back downstairs. "Night, Stewie. Thanks."

     Stewie had already gotten back into his crib and raised the bars. He stared after the dog and smiled warmly. "Night, Brian."

     Brian made his way back downstairs and curled back up on the couch. Though their relationship was definitely full of ups and downs. He knew he could always count on the child to be there for him when he needed him most. Though, Stewie's words did make him feel better. It didn't stop some thoughts from lingering at the back of his mind. Even though they were present, he was finally able to drift off into sleep.


	2. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian goes out on a date, and Stewie is not happy about it. Will Brian finally find the woman of his dreams?

CHAPTER TWO

  
     Stewie awoke to the blinding light emanating from his bedroom windows. He squinted his eyes to as they adjusted to the change of luminance. He could hear the voices of Lois and Brian downstairs, though he couldn't make out what they were saying. He was instantly reminded of the previous night's events. Being awoken in the middle of the night to be infuriated by Brian's words.

_More than the family dog. As if you were that insignificant. Do I mean so little to you?_

     Though Stewie was offended by the statement, he couldn't help but feel a pang of pity for the dog. Stewie could understand how he felt. After all, Stewie was the most overlooked person in the house. Just because of his age. Even Brian, who knows more about Stewie than any other person in the world didn't seem to know the child's darkest secret.

_If only I could show you how much you really do mean to me. How I could make you happy. I could make you forget about all your worries and doubts if you would just give me a chance._

     He know it was unlikely for obvious reasons. With his age and Brian being a dog, there was no way society would ever accept them. If they could only see that Stewie was an adult in a child's body; and Brian was a human trapped in a dog's body. Inside of both of them, they were perfect.  
Stewie pushed the thoughts away. He was only torturing himself with these fantasies. Even if there was a way to fix these issues, Brian wasn't even into guys, let alone him.  
All of a sudden, Stewie's thoughts were interrupted as Lois opened up his bedroom door. He stood up as she walked over to his crib.

     "There's my baby boy!" she cooed.

     She reached into the crib and picked up Stewie carefully. "You ready for some breakfast?"

     Stewie scowled at the creature holding him. The smile on her face made him want to rip it off. "I'm ready for you to choke on it, you fat hog."

     Of course, Lois ignored his threat. Brushing it off as baby talk and carrying him out of the room. It infuriated him immensely.  
     Once they got downstairs, Lois gently sat the child down in his high chair. The fat man was sitting off to his right, munching on some toast like it was the last one on Earth. How he hadn't eaten the kitchen table yet, Stewie would never know. Brian was sitting across the table from him, reading the newspaper while enjoying some coffee like he usually does. Lois went to prepare Stewie and herself some breakfast as well. The kids were undoubtedly upstairs getting ready for school. A normal day in the Griffin household. He despised it.  
     Stewie looked over at the newspaper concealing Brian's face as Lois served the child his breakfast. "So, what's on your agenda today, dog?"

  
     Brian flicked the newspaper. "Nothing much really. Lois is having me take you to pre-school this morning."

  
     Stewie was reminded of that dreaded place. As if he even needed to go. He would have had some witty comment to make, but he was just happy about Brian being the one to drive him there. Instead, Stewie just scoffed and began to eat his meal.  
     Fifteen minutes later, Brian was buckling Stewie into his seat. As the dog leaned over the child to properly fasten the belt, Stewie silently enjoyed the dog's closeness. Brian finished and closed the passenger door. As Brian jumped into the driver's seat and started the car, Stewie looked over at him. "So are you feeling better today?"

  
     Brian backed the Prius out onto the road and began to drive. "Yeah, about that. I'm sorry about last night, Stewie. I was a little drunk and didn't know all of what I was saying. I shouldn't have woken you up. You don't need to deal with my problems, and I should have realized that."

     Stewie gave the dog a serious look. He wanted to remind the dog of how he had hurt the child's feelings from a statement he made. He chose not to, though. "Yeah, I could smell the whiskey, Brian. I'm not stupid. Also, don't be sorry about talking to me. I want to help as much as I can. So if you feel that way again, I want you to come to me. Understand?"

     Brian smiles and put his hand on the toddler's shoulder. "Alright. Thanks, Stewie."

     Stewie just smiled back at him. No matter what the dog did, he just couldn't stay mad at him for long.  
     They arrived at the day-care center. Stewie's mood instantly plummeted. "Time to be treated more like a simpleton." Stewie sighed as Brian opened his door and began unbuckling him.  
     Brian chucked and turned his head toward the direction of the door where a woman was walking out with a child. He paused to look at her. "Oh my god. She looks amazing." he turned his head back to Stewie. "Alright, kid. Time to help me get a date."

  
     "What?" Stewie was swiftly lifted out of his seat by Brian and was walked toward the woman's car. Stewie couldn't believe this was happening. Now he not only had to watch, but he had to play a part in Brian getting some other bimbo.

     "Hey, how you doing?" Brian asked as he approached the woman's vehicle.

     The woman looked up, obviously distracted with fastening her own child into her car. "Oh, hi. I'm good, how about you?"

     "Just fine, thanks." Brian was grinning ear to ear. Stewie wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face. "So, is that your kid?"

     "Yes it is. Say hi, Kaden." The kid waved hello from inside the car. The woman gazed at Stewie, who just glared at her in return. "Is he yours?"

     Brian glance at Stewie, "Him? Oh no. I take care of him at times for his family. His name's Stewie."

     The woman smiled and waved at the child. "Hi, Stewie!"

     Stewie tensed up and continued to glare at her.

     Brian chuckled. "He must still be tired." He extended his hand. "I'm Brian, by the way."

     The woman shook it. "Lara, nice to meet you, Brian."

     "The pleasure's mine." Brian reached his hand to scratch behind his head. Something he did when he was nervous. "So, uh. I was wondering, if you aren't seeing anybody that is, of you wanted to do something tonight?"

     Lara smiled. "Actually, I would like that, Brian. I can arrange for a babysitter for Kaden here. How about you pick me up around 7?"

     Brian wagged his tail. "Seven sounds great!"

     Lara reached into her purse to bring out a business card and handed it to Brian. "Here ya go. Just give me a call when you're on your way. I'll give you directions as you go."

     Brian accepted the card. "Alright, I'll talk to you then. Thanks, Lara."

     The woman got into her car, and with a final wave at Brian, she drove off.

     Brian looked down at Stewie, a big grin on his face, "Thanks for that, kid."

     "As if I had a choice." Stewie grumbled.

     Brian ignored Stewie's comment and continued to take him inside. Stewie's day just got a lot worse. Though, he took some comfort hoping it wasn't going to work out like every other relationship Brian had. Even with that in mind, this was torture. Something had to give soon.

     Brian sat waiting eagerly on the couch. It was 5:30pm and he was counting down to the time he could call Lara. The family had already eaten dinner, which Brian had skipped. No need to fill up before he went out to eat tonight. He was not even paying attention to what was on TV. Too many things were on his mind.  
     Stewie came down the stairs and walked over to the couch where Brian was sitting. He jumped up to sit beside him. The child was clearly unhappy about something.

  
     "So, meeting up with that girl tonight, huh?" the child spoke in monotone.

     "Yeah." Brian smiled. "You know, Stewie, I actually have a good feeling about this one."

     "You always have a good feeling about your dates, Brian."

     The dog frowned. "What the hell is your problem."

     The child shrugged, "I don't know. I'm just wondering what makes you think this time it will be different than all the other bimbos you dated that you 'had a good feeling about'."

     Brian was appalled. "Hey, screw you. What the hell gives you the right to tell me that? Especially with what we talked about last night. I may not have had the best experiences with dating, but I can hope that I'll find the right one. I can't believe you, Stewie. Why do you have to try and ruin what could be a good night?"

     Stewie showed no reaction to Brian's outrage. He simply looked him in the eyes. "I just know she's not right for you."

     Brian was disgusted. "You don't know anything, Stewie. You know nothing about her. Or me for that matter. Get the hell out of my sight. I don't even want to look at you right now. Just leave me be."

     Stewie shrugged and hopped off the couch and proceeded to go back up stairs.  
Brian didn't even know what to think. Why would Stewie tell him that? Did he want Brian to go back into one of his episodes? That little bastard.

_How dare he._

     Brian did what he could to suppress what the toddler had told him as he continued to watch the clock.

**5:56**

     As good a time as any. He reached for his cell phone and the business card Lara had given him.

_Forget what Stewie said._ Brian thought. _I'm going to have a great night tonight_.

     Brian had called Lara and picked her up. They both decided to go to Longhorn. One of the best restaurants in Quahog. They had already been seated and ordered their food.

     "So after I took it to my publisher, it hit stores 7 months later." Brian finished.

     Lara looked up. "What is it called again?"

     "Faster Than The Speed Of Love."

     "I've never heard of it."

     Brian frowned. What a surprise.

     "Well, I can give you a copy if you're interested in reading it."

     "Oh, I don't really read much."

     "Oh."

     Brian expected more from this night, but Lara just wasn't paying much interest.

_It's just because we don't know each other. It'll get better._ he reassured himself.

     Right then, the waiter arrived at their table with their food. "Here we are." he said as he set the entrees on their table. Brian noticed the waiter was eying Lara pretty hard. That wasn't what was bothering him, though. What was bothering him was the looks that Lara was giving him as well.  
Lara looked up smiling. "Thanks so much. That was fast!"

     The waiter grinned back, "Well, I pride myself with superior service to a superior woman."

     Lara giggled quietly. Brian glared at both of them. "Hey, I'm right here."

     Lara ignored him. "So, when do you get off, sir?"

     The waiter glanced at his watch, "Here in the next five minutes. Wanna grab a bite afterward?"

     Brian waved his arms. "Hey, buddy. Do you not see I am out on a date with this woman?"

     The waiter briefly glanced at him, "Looks like you're doing a good job at it, man."

     Brian had quite enough of this. He couldn't believe he was being ignored while his date was flirting with another guy. "Hey, dick head. I suggest you get the fuck away from my table before things get violent." Brian growled.

     The waiter and Lara once again ignore him. Lara stood up and began walking away with the man. Brian was in shock. "Hey! Lara! What the hell?"

     The woman looked back at him, "Oh yeah, have a good night, Brian. Sorry, but you aren't the one for me." The both laughed and walked out the door.

     Brian sat there, dumbstruck.

_Did that just happen?_

     Yes it did. He was just abandoned by his date for a waiter. He slammed his napkin down and went to the cashier to pay his bill. The cashier looked at him. "Was everything okay for you tonight, sir?"

     Brian glared at the cashier. "No, everything is not alright. Your waiter just walked out the door with my girl and left me with no waiter. So, no. EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY!"

     Brian stormed out of the restaurant and hopped into his car, slamming the door as he got in. He laid his head on the steering wheel as tears welled up in his eyes. He slowly started the car. The radio came on with "No Matter What" by Papa Roach. He kicked the radio multiple times until it broke. He slammed the Prius into drive and floored it to the only place he could think to go right now. The Drunken Clam.

 

     Stewie rolled over in his bed, trying to fall asleep. Thoughts of Brian and that...bitch being together angered him to no end.

_I've been trying to win him over for years. Then all of a sudden you just walk on up and take him away right in front of me._

     Homicidal thoughts filled his mind as he seethed over what they are probably doing right now. His fist slammed against his pillow as he tried to block out the images.

_Dammit, Stewie! Why can't you take a hint? He doesn't want to be with you! Why can't you just give up and move on? Instead you tell him hurtful things and push him even farther away from you. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

     The child sighed. He wished he could just move on from Brian. Why did he have to want the one thing he cannot have? Tears began to blur his vision as he thought of how happy they would be together.  
     Stewie looked up at the ceiling. I don't want anything else in this world. I just want Brian. If you somehow do exist, please, you can take everything else away from me. Just give me him. I'll give up everything just to be with him.  
     Stewie stared up into the darkness for what seemed like an eternity. Searching for answers. Searching for a way for this to work, but to no avail. Stewie sighed. It was hopeless.

_Bry, you and I are in the same boat. We'll both never have the right person._

     Stewie closed his eyes to try and bottle up his emotions so he could get some sleep. He had almost drifted off before he heard someone talking outside.

     "What the deuce?" Stewie stood up and listened quietly. The voice was coming from the backyard. He lowered the bars to his crib and ran over to his window. He looked outside to find Brian stumbling around the yard, talking to himself.

     "What the devil is that dumb mutt doing?" Stewie strained to listen, but could not make out the words.

  
     Stewie grabbed his shoes and slipped them on. He ran downstairs and to the back door. He slid it open and stepped outside. Brian was still pacing unsteadily around murmuring to himself. Stewie ran in front of the dog, hands up. "Brian! Brian, what the devil do you think you're doing? It's 2am!"

  
     Brian stopped and gazed upon the child. Stewie realized the dog was drunk. Very drunk. The canine stared at Stewie for about five seconds before collapsing. Stewie immediately came to his aid. He rolled Brian onto his back. "Brian! Are you okay? Dammit dog, talk to me!"

  
     The dog's response consisted of vomit erupting from his mouth and onto the dog's chest. Stewie quickly rolled Brian on his side as the dog continued to puke. Stewie was terrified for the dog. What if he had alcohol poisoning. Should he wake up Lois and the Fat Man? "Brian, please." Stewie croaked. "Tell me you're alright."

     The dog uttered a single word. "Stewie.", then slipped into unconsciousness.

     Stewie was petrified. What should he do? It was then he noticed the garden hose hanging on the side of the house. He sprinted over and quickly unraveled it. He turned the knob allowing the water to fill up the hose and ran as fast as he could carry it over to the unconscious Brian. He aimed the spray nozzle and fired.  
     Immediately upon impact, the dog tensed and yelled out. Stewie didn't let up. He sprayed the dog until he was sure the dog would be awake and any traces of vomit were off of his chest.

     "S-Stewie, whah th hell?" Brian was still clearly drunk, but at least he was responsive.

     Stewie dropped the hose and tackled the soaked mutt. "Brian, god I thought you were dying!"

     Brian knocked the child off of him. "G-goddammit, Stewie. Get off! I'm fine!"

     Stewie landed beside the dog. Smiling ear to ear. "C'mon, Bry, let's get you dried off."

     They both sat in Stewie's room. Stewie was drying Brian off with a towel gently. Both were silent until Stewie spoke up.

     "So what happened, Bry?"

     Brian looked at the floor. "I don't really want to talk about it, Stewie. Let's just say, the date didn't go well. You were right, okay?"

     Stewie frowned and paused drying off the dog. "Look, Brian. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I wasn't myself, and it wasn't my place to try and ruin your night like that."

     Brian's face softened. "It's alright, Stewie. You were right after all. She was no different. Just like every other date I've had." The canine sighed, "I think I'm going to give up on trying to find the right one. I think I just realized that it's not the fault of all those girls I dated. It's my fault. Obviously I'm not that great of a guy for anyone to be with. So, why try?"

     Brian looked over at Stewie to see hurt in his eyes. "Brian." Stewie began. "You haven't even begun to scratch the surface of how much you mean to me. You run around here worrying about finding that right person for you. What you don't even realize is, that person you're looking for could be sitting right beside you."

     Brian's eyes widened as he heard this. "Stewie, I-"

     Stewie held up his hand. "No, Brian. I'm going to say this, and you're going to listen."

     The dog closed his mouth as Stewie continued. "Brian, I have watched for for two years now throw your heart out at all these women just to have it returned broken in two. Then you throw the pieces at more women. The entire time, you were either completely blind, or you chose to ignore my feelings for you. A fucking moron could see that I'm gay; but the only person in the world I have ever loved is you, Bry. You are everything to me. I don't know what I could ever do without you in my life. Every time I see you and talk to you, I feel so weightless. But when you see these women, I-I can't help but feel jealous. None of those bimbos deserve you. Bry. Maybe I don't either; but there is no one in this world I would rather be with than you. I am in love with you, Brian. No matter how much I fight it, I am."

     Stewie finished and left Brian with his jaw dropped. His mind was blank. He couldn't process what was just said to him. He very shakily stood on his feet. "Stewie, I-I-I have to go. I need to think. I-" Brian ran out of Stewie's bedroom door, downstairs, and out the front door. Leaving Stewie crying for him to come back.

 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**   
**Much longer and more detailed chapter. Though it's still not the best, I feel much better about this one. A lot went on in this, though. I wanted to hold off on Stewie's confession until Chapter Three, but I changed a lot of the plot I had written down, and I thought it would fit this chapter much better. But anyways, what do you guys think Brian will do? More to come very soon. I've been working in overdrive recently, so you might even see a new chapter as early as tomorrow night. Please r & r and stay tuned for the next chapter! Cheers.**


	3. The Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stewie just told Brian his deepest and darkest secret. How will Brian react?

  


# CHAPTER THREE

  
     Brian ran until his legs couldn't move anymore. He stopped to catch his breath and realized he was a Quahog Park. He stumbled over to one of the benches and sat down.  
  
     _Stewie just told me he was in love with me._  
  
     The thought kept on repeating itself though his head until he could process it. How could this have happened? What did he do to cause this?

     As he sat there pondering the situation he came to think of all the times Stewie had hit on him. The few times they had kissed to get out of a bad situation. Brian realized, he always knew Stewie had feelings for him. He had chosen to ignore them. To brush them off as nothing. He did not, however, have any idea it was this serious. Recent events came to mind. Stewie's jealousy and his continuous mood swings stood out among them. Usually, he would brush something like this off by saying something among the lines of, "Oh he's a kid. He doesn't know what love is." But he knew Stewie. The kid was smarter than most adults. Brian knew Stewie understood the concept of love.  
     So he now knew for sure that Stewie was in love with him. Now the question is: Is he in love with him too?

      _Of course not! He's a child for fuck's sake! Not to mention, I'm a dog!_

     Why would he even be asking himself this? He should go back and tell the kid he's not interested and it would never work. But god, those words the child said to him. No one had ever said something so nice to him before. Those words were so pure, so understanding, so...heartfelt.

      _He's always been there for me. Always there to pick me up when I'm down. Sure we've had our sour moments, but he never gave up on me. He still hasn't. Who else in my life has done as much as he has? Cared as much as he cares. He's amazing._

     Brian shook his head to clear the treacherous thoughts. He couldn't think like that. Then he thought about those times Stewie hit on him. Now that he thought about it, he really didn't mind when Stewie did. Not to mention, the times when they kissed. He actually enjoyed them.

      _Okay so now, I'm possibly gay. Doesn't mean I am in love with him, though._

     Then he thought about what he would do if anything were to happen to Stewie. If Stewie were to die, Brian would kill himself. Plain and simple. He would give his life for Stewie. He would do anything in his power to bring him back.

     _This is not looking good for me._

     The last thing Brian needed to picture was something he really didn't want to do.

      _I have to. I must know._

     Brian closed his eyes, and pictured him and Stewie actually having sex. As he got more into the image playing in his head, he felt something move between his legs. His eyes shot open. He looked down to stare in horror at his full erection.

     _I'm in love with Stewie!_

     Why didn't he realize this before? He wanted Stewie since the beginning.

      _But if I'm gay, why did I chase women? Why did I chase Lois?_

     The answer followed almost instantly.  
      
     _I was never sexually attracted to them. I only thought I was. I loved the idea of them. My god...I am gay!_

     Brian felt lightheaded. Not only was he gay, but he was a dog in love with a child. Even if Brian were to give this a chance, how would society ever accept them? Sure, they could keep it a secret, but what if they were caught. Plus, they would have to come out sooner or later. Brian's head was spinning. It was all too much, and all he wanted to do was go home.

      
     Stewie still sat in the same spot in his room. He hadn't moved since the love of his life just fled from his presence not but two hours ago.

     _It's over. You blew it. You just couldn't hold it in. You just couldn't be strong enough. Now, you've lost your best friend as well._

    Tears began to stream down his cheeks. He couldn't imagine a world without Brian. How would he survive?

_He probably hates me right now._

     Stewie slowly laid down in the same spot and just stayed there. Not knowing what to do or what to say. He just laid there staring at the nothingness.

 

     Brian walked through the front door he left wide open. He looked at the time on the clock.

**4:30am**

    Good, he still had time. Hopefully, Stewie was still awake. He ran up the steps and arrived in front of Stewie's door. He gently knocked. "Stewie it's me. Can I come in?"

     There was no reply, but he did hear faint sniffles so he went ahead and opened the door. Brian walked into the almost pitch black room. The only illumination was a small nightlight. Brian walked over to the source of the sniffles and seen a small figure lying down beside the window. He sat down beside the crying child.

     "Stewie. Can we talk?"

     Stewie didn't look at the dog as he replied, "Talk about what? We both know the answer, Brian." Stewie paused to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry, I put you in that position. Just please don't leave me, Brian!" The toddler's voice cracked. "You're all I have!" Stewie then went into a crying fit.

     Brian wrapped his arm around the child. "Hey, hey. Calm down, Stewie. I would never leave you. You should know that. I just needed some time to think about things and sober up is all. But I need to talk to you about some things, kid; and I need you to sit up and look at me for this."

     Stewie slowly complied and sat up to face the dog. The child refuse to meet Brian's eyes. "Just tell me how it won't work, Brian. How I'm too young, or you're a dog. How you don't have the same feelings for me. Just go ahead and tell me, Brian. I don't have the brain capacity of an infant. I can handle it."

     Brian frowned. "Stewie, what's your opinion about all of that? I want to know how you would ever make this work for either of us."

     Stewie paused and finally looked Brian in the eyes. "I don't know everything for certain. But, Brian. You should have guessed by now, I am a genius, and technically, I am smart enough to give consent. Not to mention, you're a talking dog. You're practically a human trapped in a dog's body. So for me and you, we're okay. As for society, we'd have to keep everything a secret until I could figure something out."

     Brian nodded then looked down at the floor, not knowing how to tell the child what he was about to say next. "Stewie," he began. "While I was gone, I sat and I thought about everything that had to do with you and me. We have one hell of a complicated relationship, but we have always been there for each other through thick and thin. I was aware you had feelings for me, but had chosen to ignore them until now."

     Brian scooted closer to the child. Taking his hand in his own. "Stewie, I realized that I have been in love with you since the beginning. And I'm sorry for shutting it out until now. I love you, Stewie, and I want to give us a chance, if you'll still let me."

     Stewie stared at the dog, clearly not knowing what to think. "I-I, uh. R-really?" Stewie stuttered.

     Brian smiled. "Yes, but Stewie, you have to promise to keep this a secre-"

     Brian was cut short by Stewie throwing himself on him. The child instantly pressed his lips to Brian's. The dog's eyes shot wide, taken by surprise, but quickly eased himself into the kiss.  
     Their lips parted and Stewie buried his face into the dog's fur. "I love you, Bry. I love you so much! You won't regret this, I promise!"

     Brian, grinned. "I know I won't, kid."

     Brian had never felt so happy in his entire life. He'd spent all these years searching for the right one, and here he was. Right in front of him this entire time. Brian wrapped his arms around the child and became lost in the greatest moment in his entire life.

 

 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**A little shorter than I intended. Planned on adding a lot of Chapter Four in this,  but I decided this would be a good way to end this one. Anyways, I'm not too proud of this one. I intended to have the moment much sweeter, but I think I got too into some parts and got lazy with the rest. I have a feeling this story is going to get much better with my next chapter, though. Remember to review. I'd love to hear what you all think; also what I should improve on to give you guys the best reading experience! Thanks!**   



	4. I Won't Live Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian decides to take Stewie to the park so they could have some time away from the house. When an unexpected tragedy occurs, however, they both must cope with the event and hope that everything turns out to be okay.

# CHAPTER FOUR

     Stewie awoke in his crib, wrapped in Brian's arms. Daylight had seeped in through the windows, and reflected off of the bars in his crib. The child slowly turned around and snugged against the dog's chest. He was so content. He had finally gotten the one thing he had always wanted. Brian was in love with him. Something he never believed to be possible. But looking at the dog's smile while he slept, he knew it was true.  
     As much as Stewie was enjoying feeling the gentle rise and fall of Brian's chest. As much as he loved listening to the beating of the dog's heart. Stewie knew he would have to wake Brian before Lois came in.  
     He shook the dog gently. "Bry? Bry, wake up."

     The dog moaned and slowly opened his eyes. When he gazed upon Stewie, he smiled warmly. "Hey, kid." The dog let out a long yawn."How'd you sleep?"

     Stewie twirled his small finger around some of the canine's chest fur. "Never better."

     Brian grunted and rolled onto his back, wrapping his arm around the tyke as he laid his head on the dog's chest. "Can you believe this is happening right now?"

     Stewie shook his head and giggled. "No. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

     They both remained in that position for another five minutes before Brian moved to get out of bed. Stewie grabbed a hold of the dog's arm. "No." he whined, "Stay here for a little bit longer."

     Brian gave a faint smile, "As tempting as that sounds. I better be getting downstairs before Lois wakes up."

     Stewie pouted, "Let the bitch walk in. If she has anything to say, I'll put all those threats I've said over the years to action!"

     Brian gave the child a disbelieving look. "Stewie, you know it has to be this way. At least for right now until we figure everything out."

     Stewie looked down. "I know, I know." The toddler looked up with a playful grin on his face,  "At least give me a kiss before you leave."

     Brian chucked and lowered his head to give Stewie a quick kiss on the lips. The wrapped his little arms around the dog's neck before they separated. Brian went to leave. "See you in a bit."

     Stewie smiled. "I love you, Bry."

     "Love you too, kid."  


      The door closed, leaving Stewie alone. The child fell back onto his bed, thinking about the events that occurred in the past 6 hours.  
  
      _Everything has just fallen into place. Nothing could make me happier than I am now._  
  
  
    Brian was already on the couch watching TV for 15 minutes before Lois emerged from the top of the stairs with Stewie in his arms. Brian forced a yawn and stretched to look like he just woke up. "Morning Lois."  
  
     Lois reached the bottom of the stairs. "Good morning, Brian." She replied. "I'm just about to start on breakfast."  
  
     "Sounds good to me. I'm starving."  
  
     Lois continued to stroll into the kitchen. Stewie looking over her back smiling at the dog. Brian mouthed the words _I love you_. Brian could see the child's face blush as Stewie quickly turned his head away to try to hide it. Brian slowly slid off of the couch and made his way to the front door to retrieve the daily newspaper. By the time he had arrived in the kitchen, Lois had Stewie strapped into his high chair and was looking in the fridge. Brian took a seat and opened up the newspaper. "So, you and Peter have anything planned for today?"  
  
     Lois grabbed a gallon of milk from the refrigerator and began pouring it into some pancake mix. "Well actually, I was hoping to get the kids out of the house for today so Peter and I can get some time alone. We haven't been able to relax all month and it would be really refreshing."  
  
     A glimmer of hope sparked in Brian. "Well, if you want, I could take Stewie to the park or something and take him off your hands for a while."  
  
     Brian noticed Stewie's eyes light up at the request as Lois turned around to face the dog. She smiled, "Thank you, Brian. I was going to ask Bonnie to take care of him today, but you just made it much easier for me." She turned back to continue cooking. "Now if only I can get the others out of here for a little while."  
  
     Brian chucked and went back to reading his newspaper. No one seemed to notice the thumping of his tail continuously whacking the side of the chair.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
     Stewie sat happily in his car seat as Brian drove them both to the park. After a short amount of bickering and complaining, Chris and Meg unwillingly obliged to leaving the house to hang out with friends for the day.  
  
     _How those two fat slugs have friends, I will never understand.Stewie thought._  
  
     But he was happy that they did at that moment. Now, instead of the day consisting of unbearable torture and separation, he could spend it with Brian without those wretched people whom he hated calling his family being in the way. He smiled up at the amazing being sitting next to him. He loved that dog, and he couldn't imagine a life without him.  
  
     "Hey, Bry. I'm not really in the mood to go to the park. Wanna go somewhere else?"  
  
     The dog looked over at Stewie in confusion. "What? Like where?"  
  
     The baby shrugged. "I dunno. Somewhere with less people. Somewhere where we don't have to hide."  
  
     Brian sighed and took the child's hand. "As tempting as that sounds, now is not the right time for it, Stewie. I told Lois I was taking you to the park. If she were to come here looking for us and we weren't here. Imagine what would happen."  
  
     Disappointment undoubtedly was written across Stewie's face. He understood, though. If they were caught, they would never be able to be together again. So Stewie didn't say anything else on the subject.  
     When they arrived at the park, Brian unbuckled Stewie and let him get out of the car. Stewie looked around to see a couple of kids playing around the jungle gym. One of them had a large red kickball they were tossing around to each other. The child in Stewie felt an urge to join them; but he was there to spend time with Brian.  
  
     He turned to the dog. "So, what do you want to do?"  
  
     Brian shrugged. "Well, I need to make a call really quick. My car payment is past due and I need to take care of that. Why don't you go hang out with those kids over there for a minute?"  
  
     Stewie glanced over at the two boys who were still running around laughing as they tossed the ball around. "I suppose. Don't be long, though, okay? I'd rather not spend a large amount of time with those simpletons."  
  
     Brian chucked loudly. "Okay, kid. I'll do my best. I love you."  
  
     Stewie smiled and ran over to hug the dog, "I love you too."  
  
     Stewie let go and ran over to the two boys. They both stopped to look at the toddler. Stewie forced a smile. "Mind if I join?"  
  
     One boy with red hair and freckles all around his face smiled and tossed the ball towards him. "Sure, but you're it."  
  
     Stewie realized they were playing dodge ball. Both boys took off running and Stewie was forced to chase after him. He sights were aimed at the other boy with brown hair and a blue and white striped shirt on. The kid was surprisingly slow for his seemingly built stature. Stewie gained on him quickly. As soon as he got in reach, he hurled the ball at the boy. The kickball hit the kid square in the back and he fell to the ground. Both Stewie and the red haired boy stopped and gasped for breath.  
  
     "You're it." Stewie breathed.  
  
     The boy stood up and picked the ball up off the ground. "Alright, go!"  
  
     Stewie unwillingly began running away from the kid. He looked back and realized the boy was coming for him.  
  
     _Fat chance._  
  
     Stewie pushed his legs to run faster as he attempted to outrun the boy. He glanced back again to see the kid holding his arm back, clutching the ball. The boy launched the ball at Stewie. The toddler jumped out of the way as the ball whizzed past his head and landed into the road. It rolled to a stop as all three kids stop at the edge.  
  
     "Uh, my mom says not to go on the road." The brown headed boy said uncertainly.  
  
     "Yeah," The ginger one said. "It's dangerous."  
  
     "Oh for god's sake, I'll get it." Stewie huffed.  
  
     Stewie strolled out onto the hot black pavement. Thinking about how mature he was compared to these kids as he approached the ball. He bent down to pick it up. _That wasn't so hard, was it?_ "He thought as he turned to walk back to the two kids. He paused, however, when he noticed both of them had faces that were frozen in horror. Suddenly he heard the sound of screeching tires. He jerked his head to the source of the sound to see a car coming right at him. He could tell right there that it would not stop in time and that his time was over. He closed his eyes and whispered "I'm sorry, Brian. I love you."  
  
     He felt a force smash into him. Not from the front where he was expecting it, but from the side. He flew out of the way as he felt the car whiz by before finally screeching to a stop. He laid there on the ground as he felt something wet by his ear. He tried to open his eyes, only to see his world spinning. He fought to clear it, but to no avail. The bright colors of the world he knew slowly became crushed with an overpowering wave of darkness.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
     _Voices. I hear voices. My god they're so loud! What are they saying? I can't understand it! Wait...am I dead? The ball...and the car...my god I must be. Those voices....they...sound familiar. Lois? Fat Man? What the deuce is going on here? Blast! Why does my head hurt so much? Wait, I'm not dead._  
  
     Stewie barely opened his eyes to be blinded by a harsh light. His head felt like it had been split in two. He slowly opened them again as they adjusted. He didn't recognize this room. Where was he? He looked around.  
  
 _This is a hospital. I'm in a damn hospital. How am I alive? That car had to have crushed me._   
  
     He slowly turned his head to look around the room. He spotted Lois and the fat man sitting in the corner talking about something he didn't care to listen to. Suddenly his thoughts went to the dog.  
  
     "Brian." he moaned quietly.  
  
     Lois immediately looked in his direction. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "My baby!" She hurried over to Stewie's bedside and gently wrapped her arms around her son. "Thank god you're okay!"  
  
     Stewie squirmed under the woman's touch. "Brian." he repeated.  
  
     If Lois had heard him, she did not understand him. She just continued to sob as she kept Stewie in her firm hug.  
  
 _Goddammit, woman! For once I need you to understand me!_  
  
     Why wasn't Brian there? Was he getting something to eat, or go home? Where was he? Stewie became infuriated by the woman and began thrashing to get her to release him. "Get off me!" he yelled. "Where the devil is Brian, you stupid bitch?!"  
  
     The woman continued to ignore him, but did release him. Wiping tears from her eyes, she turned to her husband. "Peter, run and get the nurse."  
  
     The fat man sighed as if all of this was an annoyance to him and got up from his chair to walk out the door. Lois took a seat beside his bed. Stewie wanted nothing more than to launch and strangle the woman. His Brian was not here and he wanted to know why! Suddenly the fat man reappeared with a nurse behind him. The nurse smiled warmly at the toddler, "Hi there, young man. Good to see you're finally awake!"  
  
     Stewie grimaced as the woman came over and did a check on his vitals, her standard procedure. She turned to Lois, "He's fine. He going to need to rest here a day or two before we can even think about releasing him. His head did suffer some considerable trauma from hitting the pavement like that. He's a fighter though and pulled though. Either way, I want to be safe and make sure he's one hundred percent before making any decisions."  
  
     "I understand." Lois paused and looked down. "How's Brian?"  
  
     Stewie's heart stopped.  
  
     The nurse looked at his mother seriously, "He's not doing as good. As I said earlier, he has five broken ribs which resulted in a punctured lung. He has an arm broken in two places and a leg as well. His head also suffered much worse than Stewie here. We still haven't gotten his vitals under control and the punctured lung is resulting is some erratic abnormal breathing. I promise you, ma'am. We're currently doing everything we can and will continue to do everything we can to make sure he comes out of this okay. I'll keep you updated when we get him under control and when you can see him."  
  
     Stewie was frozen. _No, no, NO! How? How did this happen?!_ Suddenly, he recalled the force that seemed to push him out of the way of the car. Stewie realized that Brian had shoved him and had to have gotten hit instead. _Oh god NO! Brian!_  
  
     Stewie went berserk. He jumped up out of bed, ripping off the IV's as he went. His mother and the nurse yelling after him. He sprinted out into the hallway, desperately searching for the emergency room. He quickly found some double doors with a sign above it.  
  
 **Emergency**  
  
     Stewie ran for the doors and struggled to push them open. He was almost inside when he was picked up by his mother. He immediately began beating his fists on every part of her that he could reach. "Let go of me, you fucking bitch! He's _mine_!" Tears began streaming down his face as he screamed, "I need to see him! He's in there because of _me_! _Please! Let me see him_!"  
  
     Lois grabbed his arms to prevent him from striking her any more and turned away from the doors to walk him back to his room. She said something, but Stewie did not care to listen. He reached his hand in the direction of the doors. "No! Please! No! Brian! Brian I'm so sorry!" He broke into sobs as his body went limp.  
  
     Lois set him down in the bed and the nurse used some straps to keep him there. Stewie didn't even put up a fight. He just laid there unmoving. Thinking about what he had done. _I did this._ He thought. _This is all my fault. Brian is in there fighting for his life, and it's all because of me._  
     Then thoughts of Brian somehow not making it began to cross his mind. How would he survive? How could Stewie go through life without the one who meant more to him than himself. _If Brian dies. I die too._ Stewie decided. _I refuse to live without him._  
  
     With that in mind, Stewie closed his eyes. Tears still draining from his eyes as he fell asleep.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
     Stewie had barely eaten during the days since he had left the hospital. He mostly stayed in his room. Either staring out the window or lying in his bed. He had barely heard any news of Brian. The news that he did hear were not much different than what he heard before. That Brian was still unconscious and was still in bad shape. Nobody had been allowed to see him since the incident; and Stewie was terrified something would go wrong.  
  
     Lois had noticed Stewie's behavior and expressed her worry many times to her husband. They had talked about therapy and other solutions, but they had been brushed off as "He's okay. He just misses Brian."  
     Missed him? He more than missed him. Brian was in the hospital because of Stewie's own stupidity. He might pay with his life for the toddler's mistake. If he did, that would be the end of Stewie as well. Without Brian, he had nothing to live for. Though, since he had heard no news of Brian's condition, all he could do was sit in his room and think about what would happen. It was dangerous to think like that, but the boy couldn't help it.   
     Stewie had been forced to come downstairs and be with the family. Though he did not acknowledge any of them, they still acted as if everything was okay. Stewie couldn't stand it. _How can you pretend that everything is fine when something like this happens?_ Stewie stared at the TV that was currently featuring the news. He heard the news anchor talking, but he did not make out the words. He simply stared blankly and thought about what Brian must be going through. He could not shake the thoughts or the guilt that plagued his body.   
     Lois came into the living room and took a seat beside Stewie. The child could feel her eyes boring into him, but he paid no mind to it. He knew how concerned she was, and it angered him even more. _Don't worry about me, you moron. Worry about the dog who is fighting for his life for saving mine._   
     He wanted to voice his thoughts more than anything. He wanted to scream it to every being that lived in that hell hole he called a home. Though, inside, Stewie knew it would be useless. Everyone but Brian couldn't or wouldn't understand what he said. They just viewed him as a simple toddler who supposedly barely even knew one word. They were blind morons, and he resented them all for it.  
     Stewie felt a hand brush the top of his head. "Oh, Stewie. I'm sorry this happened.  I just hope you're okay, baby."  
  
     Stewie slapped her hand away. He could hold his anger in no longer. He jumped up from the couch. "Fuck you!" he screamed. He swung his hand which struck the side of her face with surprising force.   
     Lois simply stared at him in shock. Before she could react, Stewie jumped off of the couch and ran upstairs into his room. He jumped onto his bed and buried his face into the pillow. Tears welled in his eyes as he screamed at the top of his lungs into the pillow. Did they feel nothing? Did they even care that Brian was in his current condition? He wanted to kill them all. More than anything, he just wanted his Brian back.   
     "Brian, I need you." he sobbed. "Please be okay. I love you."  
  
     Stewie continued to cry until sleep finally took him.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
     He was awakened by his mother quickly picking him up out of the bed and rushing him downstairs.  
  
     _What the devil is going on?_ he wondered as she raced him out the door. Lois swiftly sat him in his car seat and buckled him into the car. She slammed the door and got into the driver's seat. No one else was with her, so he took that it was morning and the kids were at school; and the fat man was at work. She quickly started the car, backed out of the driveway, and raced down the street.   
     The car eventually slowed as she turned into a parking lot. Stewie recognized it was the hospital when he saw the building. Both hope and fear rose in his body. This meant one of two things. Either Brian had awakened, or...Brian was dying. As Lois parked the car and stepped out to retrieve her baby, Stewie had begin hyperventilating. She took him out of his car seat, paying no mind to his heavy breathing as she almost ran inside the door. Stewie could not make out the expression on her face as they stepped into the elevator. It scared him even more.   
     When they finally reached the front desk a nurse that had just gotten off the phone politely looked up at the anxious woman. "Hi. Can I help you?"  
  
     "Yes," Lois breathed. "I'm here to see Brian Griffin."  
  
     The woman looked down at her paperwork and smiled. "Yes, he's in room 208. Go ahead and see him."  
  
     "Thank you."  
  
     Lois quickly rushed Stewie down the hall until she arrived at Brian's door. Stewie quickly thought, _This is it, Stewie. Please let him be okay._ Lois slowly opened the door. She quietly walked into the room. Brian's bed was concealed by a white curtain. A nurse was sitting by it scanning her clipboard. The woman looked up. "Oh hello. Are you Lois Griffin?"  
  
     "Yes, that's me. How is he?"  
  
     The woman smiled. "He's doing okay, ma'am. He woke up around 5am this morning. His vitals are running normal and he's talking. I think he's going to be just fine."  
  
     Stewie let out a long breath he didn't realize he was holding in. Those words were heaven to him.   
     The nurse continued. "I'd let him sleep for right now, but he should probably be waking up soon."  
  
     "Okay." Lois said. "Thank you so much."  
  
      The nurse nodded and left the room. Lois slowly reached for the white curtain and opened it. Brian was lying in the bed. Bondage on fifty percent of his body. The top of his head was even wrapped up. The dog was in rough condition but still slept so peacefully. Stewie was overjoyed. He wanted to jump out of his mother's arms and hug the dog tightly and never let go. Stewie heard a sniffle and looked over at Lois who had tears in her eyes. She smiled at the sleeping canine then looked down at her baby. "He's going to be okay, Stewie."  
  
     _No shit, woman. I love the fact that now you care._   
  
      Though Stewie still had resentment towards his mother, he didn't dare dwell on the thoughts. The moment was all about his Brian.   
     Lois had since taken a seat in one of the chairs and fell asleep herself. Stewie however didn't. He sat on her lap and stared at the dog who he still couldn't believe was right in front of him. He's alive. The child thought. And I'll never let anything happen to him again.   
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
     Brian slowly rose out of his deep sleep. He opened his eyes to see a child he instantly recognized as Stewie staring back at him. He realized the boy was sitting on the bed. Immediately upon noticing Brian's eyes open. Stewie smiled. Brian was the first to utter a word. "Hey kid."  
  
      Brian noticed that tears had begun streaming down the child's face as Stewie took the dog in a tight hug. "Oh Brian." Stewie sobbed. "I thought I lost you."  
  
     The dog slowly and painfully returned the hug. No matter how much it hurt, he'd never felt better in his life. They remained in the embrace for what seemed like forever before they separated. Stewie wiped his eyes. "I'm so glad you're alive, Bry! I don't know what I would ever do without you. I love you so much."  
  
     Brian gave a weak smile, "Hey now. You can't get rid of me that easily, kid." The dog's expression changed, however, when he noticed the large bruise on the side of the kid's head. "D-did I do that?"  
   
     Stewie instinctively placed a hand over the bruise. "Oh I got it when I hit my head on the pavement. It's nothing, Bry."  
  
     Brian frowned. "I made you hit your head?"  
  
     The baby's expression turned from happy to serious. "Don't even start, dog. It's a fucking bruise. Who cares? Have you see yourself lately? You got hit by a fucking car and you're asking me if _I'm_ okay?"      
  
     The dog weakly chuckled as the frustrated child continued. "Speaking of which, why in the hell would you do that to me? Do you have any idea what I've been going through? I thought you were going to die, Brian!" Tears once again began to fill the child's eyes as he paused to try and compose himself. "This is my fault. You're in here because of me. I was so stupid; and I'm sorry, Brian. I'm so sorry."   
  
     Stewie broke into sobs as the dog placed a hand on the child's shoulder. "Hey, Stewie. It's okay. I'm fine. I would give my life for you in a heartbeat. Why wouldn't I? You mean everything to me, and I can't imagine life without you, kid. I love you. Nothing will ever change that."  
  
     Stewie's cries subsided as he looked Brian in the eyes. Brian could see so much hurt and grief behind the happiness in those eyes. He realized how much he meant to Stewie. The child leaned down and pressed his lips to Brian's. The dog felt unbelievably happy at that moment. He was alive, and so was Stewie. Sure he had went through hell to save the kid; but he would do it 100 times over to make sure his Stewie was okay. Brian looked up at the ceiling. For the first time in his 7 years, he was thankful for being alive.   
     He smiled. _If there somehow happens to be a God. Thank you, for giving me another chance to be happy._ As the child laid down and began to snuggle into the dog's chest. Stewie closed his eyes and, like he hadn't slept in ages, instantly fell into a very deep sleep. The dog chuckled and painfully wrapped his healthy arm around the sleeping child. Though he had just survived a near death ordeal, he had never felt more alive.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was different. Originally, I wanted to save this for a later chapter and use Chapter Four as a filler; but I decided this incident would fit much better in this. Not to mention, fillers can sometimes be boring for both the writer and the reader. Apologies for taking a bit longer with posting this one. I have been busy with life lately and have been experiencing excessive amounts of writer's block for some reason. During my absence, however, I did plan out all up to Chapter Ten. There will be a lot of things happening. Let me tell you that now. Not just this incident, but also upcoming events will be arriving to really test Brian and Stewie's relationship. I promise, all of the 15 to 20 chapters I have planned for this fan-fiction will be full of interesting elements of romance, hurt, tragedy, and heartbreak. Not to mention parts that will keep you at the edge of your seat. I'm really exited to release more to you guys, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please be sure to favorite and review to let me know what you think of the story and maybe even state things you think I should improve on. I always welcome constructive criticism. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Much more to come!
> 
>  
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Austin  
> DawnAscendance


End file.
